The GazeetE
by Reila.BlackRose
Summary: A love story...Read to find out


It was a normal day for everyone,even for the 5 boys of the band The GazettE, a realy famous band from JAPAN,who went for a photoshoot around 9a.m.  
At that time the studio was also used by the new comers for regular commercials. This was decided by the company president to make the girl more enthusiasmeted about work. As the manager of the band stepped in followed by Ruki, Reita,Uruha, Kai and Aoi the girls attention was caught and they immediately surrounded the good looking boys. Even if he didn't wated to show it, Ruki was very full of himself and liked how everyone admired and loved him. He looked around pretending to be modest and cool, when he saw her... A chilish looking girl with long, wavy and shiny honey-blond hair, a roundy face with a pair of big glowy deep blue eyes, hidden by long lashes, with a cute little nose and beautiful rosy lips. She had a slim and small body with tiny, long hands and thin, long legs. Her skin was white and prety and she was dressed in very fashinable clothes enen thought she didn't look like she came for the photoshoot. Her look was kind of ignorant and empty, maybe a little sleppy too, but the thing thet annoyed Ruki was the fact that she wasn't paying attention to them. Yes... he was realy pissed of by her.  
When finally the manager and the director put everyone on *SERIOS MODE*, they started to work and everything was Ok. The girls were doing their job, and so The GazettE did. All were very busy.. from the make-up and hair artist to the camera men and stars, exept the childish girl who was walking around the room staring at nothing.  
The break came and the make-up were retouched and hair styles were remade for new poses. Mku, Ruki favourite make-up artist has approached him, but he was glaring at the little child that didn't even bother to come by and ask him for his autograph and a picture with *THE BIG KING OF ALL THE SINGERS*. He hated her!  
~That brat. Hmmp!... How would care about her?...  
~Ruki-san.. what are you talking about?  
~Mmm? 'he asked turning at Miku' ~I am talking about the foreigner kid over there.  
~Ooo! 'said Miku now understating' ~I don't think she came for the photoshoot even if her clothes are realy cute. I saw her while you were posing, I'm sure she did't came for thet ~I see.. Then what the fuck is she doing here? She came for the sighview? 'he wanted to get up and show the intruder that this is not a park where children play, but Aoi put his and on Ruki's shoulder and stoped him becaue the break was over so Ruki went back.  
As the photoshoot was ccoming to an end, the blond-haired girl aleready left without even bothering with giving a greeting. Now Ruki was REALY ANGRY, but he took his time to calm down and decided to go along with his bandmates at a cofee shop where they often go after the jobs are finished. That shop is always full with stars because is so near the studio. Ruki gave it some taught and realised that she was just a bug disturbing his pace and he was never going to see her again. Even if he said that, there she was standing at a table in that very cofee shop. They all took seats somewhere near her (becaude those were the only ones left open) and the short singer of The GazettE crossed his arms in sign of god knows what and started glaring at her with evil things going throught his mind. His friend noticed his odd behavoir so Reita asked him:  
~Ru-chan... what are youdoing?  
~It's because of that brat sitting over there. 'he said turning his face at the table and taking a sip of his delicious tea'  
~Oooo..I see now...;he said thinking he understood the situation' ~So you like her. I didn't know that you were a pedophile Ru-chan.' he continued as a conclusion making everything worse'  
~WHAT? 'Ruki screamed spitting what he had in his mouth' ~Her, I hate her! You dumass! Are you freacking out of your minds?  
The girl trew them a weird look, makeing Ruki blush. Now he was emberessed to. Then she made a sign of *whatever showing them that she didn't her even if they were going to blow their own brains in the next few seconds and then she gladly recived a big, pink cup of cofee with a LOOOOOT of sugar and a LOOOOOT of cream on top.  
~You little punk... 'the angry blond vocalist whispered to himself '  
After that the tiny doll took a map out of her trandy purse, and after some time she started to look confused at it and she was almost ready to cry. Ruki was shocked by her change of attitude and he somehow started to feel bad so he rised from his chair and he walked in her direction, soon standing right next to her table, then approaching her slowly and kind of shy he asked her if there were any problemes. She raised her head to look at the person that talked to her and sudenlly snaped:  
~Do you get this map? I don,t and i'm realy bad with this stuff. ' Ruki answered still shy and surprised by the fact that his heart was beating that fast.  
~Y...yes, kind of...  
~You see, this is the map that leads to my house, and i don't know how to get there because i moved to Japan recentlly. Yesterday i somehow managed to get to the apartment building but today i am hopeless. 'Reita, Uruha, Kai and Aoi joined him observing the converseision the 2 of them were having, so with the help of the smart Kai and good sense of orientation that Aoi haved they could get the crybaby home safe. As a sign of gratitude she invited the 5 boys in to treat them with some delicious cakes and aromatic, calming tea. They took the invitation all looking around at the big apartment that she lived in, very beautifully decoreted. They were surprised by the fact that nobody else was living there so they asked:  
~Are you sure that your parents are ok with bringing 5 men into the house right now? he said while she leads them to a big open space kitchen; then opening the fridge to get out cakes for all of them.  
~I live alone. she said while putting on the table the plates and tasteing one of the sweets. They all went crazy saying all sorts of stuff in the same time surprised by how simple she answered and being worryed about the whole thing.  
~Are you sure? Such a young person living by itself?  
~This are diffrent times so you better call youe legal guardian to stay with you.  
~All kind of problems can appear so be verry carefull. and so they continued till they remain out of breath, when the girl calmly said:  
~I am 23 already so don't be such a ass.  
~WHAAAT? *so shocked ~Are you serious?  
~Of course I am. Gosh! By the way we didn't even introduce ourselfs...  
~Aaa! You are right! My name is Kai. Nice to meet you. so all introduce theirselfs and it came her turn. She put on a big smile and cheerfully she said:  
~My name is Reila! Nice to meet you! words that turned The GazettE into stones but they somehaow recovered still with their minds hurting, and with Ruki's heart beating like crazy , now realising the short gap between their ages. Why did Reila make his heart so mad and his stomac full of butterflies. He allmost had a heart atack.  
~What's the problem? the grown-up woman asked.  
~It's just the fact that this is the name of our new relassed song, witch is prety sad. answered Uruha ~I see, so you guys form a band. Cool! I want to listen to this song. Can I? *innocent face ~Of course. Do you have a computer? Aoi interested ~Wait a second... said then running at a door and entering in the room from where she got out holding a laptop and a internet stick.~ Here you go!  
~Thanks! Kai said taking the lapton, turning it on and searcing for the melody, then giving it back to her after he found it. She seemed thet she fell in love with the song right away and especialy with Ruki's voice witch se complimentes from the bottom of her pure heart. Ruki was so happy that he couldn't hold his face from smileing. And they continued talking till late in night when the boys left saying GOOD NIGHT and kissing her on the forehead. The short blond-haired singer started feeling that this time he was never ever going to meet her again thing that made him almost burst into sour tears, but he forgot his cell so went back in the same night to get it. When he steped into the hallway again he knew that his cheeks were red so shy he entered, seeing her still listening to the REILA song .Reila herself raised from the sofa and walked at him holding his brand new cell then giving it to him. The time she extended her hand Ruki grabbed it and pull her so he could hug her tight. And when she hugged him back he felt like his heart is going to melt and his soul is going to breack. He said:  
~I love you, Reila, so much that i don't thinck i can hold myself. She looked at him lovingly and wishpered in his pierced ear She didn't replayed anythingh and Ruki thought that this was wrong but then she bit his ear and started kissing his forehead and sliped to the cheecks that were burning then to his neck and she finally got to his lips that she lightly kissed than she kissed him more pasionately, transforming it into a french kiss while playing with his soft hair. He was moaning of plesure and his heart was realy melting now. The feel of her fingers all over his body was great, every place she touched were left burning. This was heaven for Ruki. The wishpers of love that they give each other are full of hapiness and joy. This was the bloom of a frozen rose in the middle of a cold winter. No one could say if this story is going to last or is going to be swept by the storm of the season...


End file.
